All I Ever Wanted
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Al has his body back, with his body comes a lot of confusing feelings. As he tries to relearn normal tasks, Ed has some things of his own that he has to figure out. Isn't this all they ever wanted? If so, then why do they seem to be growing apart? EdxAl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been plotting/writing this for quite a while now. My friend wanted to start writing somehting like this, so I started it for her a while back. I actually have a lot written out am now starting to type it, so I thought I would post it here. With what I have currently written and what I am plotting still, it will be by far my longest fic yet, Since I do have a lot written already I hope that I will be able to update rather frequently, but no guarantees! ^_^ As always comments and reviews are most welcome.**

**Pairings: EdxAl (Yes, that means incest. If you do not like this then I am sorry and I recommend that you do not read this.)**

**EdxWinry (Mainly one-sided)**

**RoyxRiza**

**Warnings: I think this should be obvious but.... Just so that I cover all of my bases... warnings entail incest & yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what?! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! I bet you would have never guessed that... It's probably better that I don't... I do however own a LOT of FMA merchandise.**

**Random Note...: I find it odd that I end up writing so many shonen-ai/yaoi fics when I am primarily a yuri fan! O.O (I recently made this deiscovery) I think it is mainly because that many of my friends (Past and Present) are yaoi fans and they want me to wrtie about their fav characters. Don't worry though, I really have come to love this pariring, so no lynching the poor yuri fan! Yes, I mean all of you, you yaoi fan girls!**

**All I Ever Wanted**

Thunder sounded throughout the large empty office as a paper airplane crashed into the wall. Mostly everyone was already gone for the day but unfortunately for him, the newly promoted General Roy Mustang had a slave driver for an assistant who seemed to delight in tormenting him with paperwork. However, he could not make himself focus on any of it, so he found that the only way to make the giant stack of papers shrink was to fold them into airplanes and send them soaring across the room. He knew this would not satisfy Lt. Hawkeye, though when she returned to check on his progress, and actually just anger her. He thought that maybe he could sweet talk her into letting him go home since it was already so late and the storm outside was just getting worse… but then, he doubted it would work; she was very stubborn.

Then the door to his office opened and the lieutenant herself appeared.

_Well, speak of the devil…_ Mustang thought with a smile playing across his lips.

"General!" Mustang jumped slightly. He had known Riza Hawkeye for a very long time, long enough to be able to detect something in her voice that told him that something was not right. And he was pretty sure it was more than him not doing his paperwork.

"What is it?" Mustang asked concern lacing his deep voice.

"Sir, it's… there was an explosion or… reaction of some kind…"

Mustang's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Reaction… what kind of reaction? What are you talking about? Where?"

"An alchemical reaction… Sir, it's the Elric brothers..." Her voice trailed off.

"What?!" Mustang lunged from his chair, grabbed his coat, and ran out of the door.

_Damn it, what have those two done now?_

* * *

"Al…?" Everything was quiet now, really quiet. There was nothing but total darkness, a painful searing sensation in his head and the silence surrounding the young boy. He had thought he heard his name being called, but he wasn't sure… it could always be some sort of hallucination.

"Al… Alphonse…" There it was again; his name.

_That voice…_

"Nii-san…?" Trying to open his eyes, Al felt even more pain shoot through his head, but was then rewarded by the blurry sight of his brother's worried face. "Nii-san…" Al said again managing a small smile.

"Al! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Say something!" Edward said in a panicked voice. Edward's frantic cries sent more pain through Al's head causing him to wince. Al raised one of his arms, which seemed to have taken more effort than it should have, to his head, closing his eyes again.

"Al, please… are you in any pain?" His voice was softer this time. Ed reached out his flesh hand and gently touched Al's cheek. Feeling his hand on his cheek, Al opened his eyes once more and placed his own hand over his brother's.

"Nii-san… I… I…" Al stopped when he saw his hand with Edward's. What should have been a gloved metal hand connected to an empty suit of armor was living flesh. Then he realized the significance of the pain in his head and the simple touch of Edward's hand on his cheek. He could _feel_.

"Nii-san… how…?" Before he could even finish asking his question however, the newfound breath in his lungs caught in his throat and he suddenly couldn't get the air he needed. It had been so long that his body was having trouble remembering _how_ to breathe. His body was overrun with senses and pain that he couldn't tell what was happening to him. It was like a sudden rush that was literally taking away his breath and essentially the very ability to breathe. Trying to get the air back in his lungs his mind became flooded with images.

He saw that night so long ago, the one that started their doomed quest in the first place… the night when they tried to bring back their mother.

_Mother!_ He could hear his younger-self scream, desperately wishing for her to return, but he and Edward could not bring her back; you cannot bring back the dead. Instead, they almost lost each other too.

The images then shifted to all of those lonely nights in the armor when he could not sleep… Images flashed by from the first night when he realized the nature of his new body and how it simply would not permit him to rest. Then when Edward decided to have the auto-mail surgery, he sat in the hall, just outside the door, listening to his brother's screams, unable to do anything about it; unable to help him. He saw the homunculi and scar, all of the horrible fights with them, every time that he and his brother almost died, he saw them all.

_Why…?_ Al thought desperately trying to push the images from his mind. _Why have we had to endure so much pain? Edward, why?_ Tears started streaming down his face and before he knew what was going on he could feel strong arms encircle him. As darkness tried to overcome him, Al clung to those strong arms, his brother's arms, and he fought desperately to breathe.

* * *

Something was wrong… did he not do the transmutation right? Had he made a mistake somewhere? He would never forgive himself if something happened to Al.

"Come on Al! Breathe damn it! Don't do this!" Ed pulled Al to him. "I swear Al, if you die…!" Ed couldn't finish his sentence aloud; he just couldn't stand the thought of losing Al.

_If you die Alphonse… then so would I…_

Tears began to fall from Ed's eyes as he watched his brother struggle for air.

_He can't breathe… I have to do something!_

"Hang on Al…" Laying Al on the cold, hard stone floor, Ed leaned over him and covered his mouth with his own, breathing air into his brother's newly restored lungs. Pulling back, he then looked for any signs from his brother that would tell him if he was going to be ok. There were none. Cursing, Edward tried again. This time, Al inhaled deeply, sucking in the air that Edward offered from his own lungs. Al's breaths came in short, ragged gasps as his eyes slowly fluttered open again, the darkness dissipating from his head.

"Al…" Ed whispered his name softly. He was so close that Al could feel his warm, life-saving breath wash over him, and feel the tears falling from his eyes. He reached out his arms, which were shaky and felt heavy, and put them around his brother's neck. Al looked deeply into his brother's golden eyes. It was hard for Al to think and form any form of coherent thought as his mind was still feeling foggy from the horrible images of the past he had shared with his brother.

Finally he said the only thing that would form in his mind clearly; "Nii-san… thank you…" Since they were already so close, it didn't take much really to close the remaining gap between them. Neither was really sure who it was that moved that fraction of an inch, but before either one could realize the consequences of their actions, their lips met. Startled, Ed let out a small gasp, trying to pull back slightly. Al however, was overwhelmed by his newly restored senses and was not ready to give up the close contact. He instead, pulled him further down, as close to him as he could. Craving this new sensation, he took advantage of Ed's surprise and he slipped his tongue through Ed's barely parted lips. At first Ed was too surprised by what was happening to move, he was paralyzed, but then he slowly started kissing Al back.

_What am I doing?!_ The rational part of Ed's brain screamed, but still he was unable get the rest of his brain to form enough of a thought to stop. He tried to no avail to stop, but although that part of his mind may have been telling him to stop, he found that his body was not cooperating with him at all. _No… I need to stop this… he… he's my brother!_ Ed's brain cried out. Finally the two parted out of the necessity to breathe. Both stared into each other's eyes and attempted to process what had just happened. Their thoughts however, were interrupted by a sudden familiar, yet currently unwelcome, voice.

"Fullmetal!?" Roy Mustang shouted.

Ed froze as silent terror filled him. Exactly how long had Mustang been there?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok everyone, here is chapter 2. I can't believe I got this typed that quickly! O.O Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Also, please forgive me if any of the characters seem to be ooc... I do my best to keep them as much in character as possible... Anyway, all previous disclaimers and warnings aply! Thank you! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

Hawkeye quickly filled Roy in on what little she knew of the incident as they raced to the small building that Ed had been using to conduct his alchemy experiments, since he had long since given up on the Philosopher's Stone. Mustang honestly had no idea what Ed did in that building, however, knowing Ed like he did, he doubted it conformed to standard and accepted alchemical experimentation practices. After all, he never was one to follow the rules, but he knew he would never do anything to purposely harm anyone, so he never really worried about it.

_And just because they decided not to continue researching the Philosopher's Stone, doesn't mean they are not taking any other measures to restore their bodies._ He doubted greatly that Ed would actually be able to lead any kind of semblance of a normal life until Al had his body back. He was just that stubborn… and he blamed himself far too much to let it go.

Knowing all of this and keeping it in the back of his mind, Hawkeye told him that a great disturbance was reported. Screaming was heard coming from inside the building and when the neighbors went to investigate, a strange light came through all of the windows. All the entrances were sealed shut (with alchemy, Roy assumed) so no one could get inside to see what was happening. Each account varied as to what they saw inside the light. None of it was good, either way. Most of them described horrible images of dark creatures with huge eyes and arms that arms that were far too long to be human. Some people even thought they saw a door of some kind, but weren't sure.

He had no idea what he was going to find inside that building, he just kept hoping that whatever it was, it wouldn't be like what he stumbled across all those years ago when he first met them.

When they did finally reach the site, he barely felt the car stop moving before he threw the door open and was on his feet running towards the entrance. Already having been told that the door was sealed shut, he snapped his fingers and created a spark that grew into a raging fire that went straight towards the door. Behind him, Hawkeye came up and shot a few bullets at the lock just to be sure it was indeed open now, and then she ran up to it and kicked the now very damaged door in.

Thankfully for them, the building was small, so it did not take them long at all to search all of the rooms upstairs, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding that they must be in the basement, which they already assumed since the witnesses reported the light coming from the back of the building where there are small skylight basement windows, however they still had to be sure, Hawkeye rushed ahead of Mustang down the stairs and into the dimly lit stone basement. When she entered the room, her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and scanned the area to look for any signs of danger; however it appeared that whatever had happened there had already passed.

There were markings all over the floor. She was not an alchemist like Mustang and the Elric Brothers, but she knew enough to be able to recognize a transmutation circle when she saw one. The next thing she noticed was blood; it seemed to cover and run through the intersecting lines of the circle pooling around two forms at the very center. Her mind drifted back to when her and Mustang first went looking for the talented young alchemists that they heard rumors about and then the horror that they found. A room with a large transmutation circle stained with blood… just like this.

_No…_ She thought horrified as she took a silent step closer into the dark room, tying to get a better look at the two figures at the center of the room. She very much feared what she would find there, but she had to see.

After what seemed liked far too long, she was finally close enough to be able to see Edward leaning over another boy with darker, shorter hair. This boy was just wrapped loosely in a blanket that was slowly being stained red by the blood on the floor, however neither of the two seemed worried about the blood right now for it appeared that the young boy she did boy recognize was struggling to breathe. She watched as Edward leaned in to give air to the struggling boy when she heard Mustang come up behind her. They were about to go over to offer what little help they could, if any, when suddenly the young boy took a gasping breath and they heard Edward say his name. it was just a whisper, but it was enough that the empty room took the soft name and carried it to Hawkeye and Mustang's waiting ears.

"Al…" Both of them turned to look at each other, sharing the same thought.

_Alphonse? How…?_ Of course it would make sense that it would be Al, who else would be down here with Ed? Still they were both shocked and finding it hard to believe. They then realized how much the darker-haired boy looked like Ed. Then the boys grew closer together and kissed. Hawkeye could see the shocked look appear in Mustang's eyes. She smiled to herself as she reached out her arm to stop him from walking over to them. He looked over to her and she shook her head to further convey the point that he should stay exactly where he was. She herself was not all that surprised by the sight before her now. She knew that the bond between those two brothers ran very deeply, more so than any normal brothers, and they have been searching for a way to return Al to his body for many, many years now, so of course now that they managed to accomplish that, it is very emotional for both of them.

_Unfortunately, the two of you still have a long road ahead if you decide to go down this path…_ She thought sadly to herself. She felt that they deserved some happiness now after everything that they had been through, but still she knew that neither society nor their own consciences would allow for that; at least at first.

When the two parted, her arm keeping Mustang back was shoved out of the way and he started towards them once more.

"Fullmetal!?" Mustang Shouted.

Smiling again, she followed obediently behind her commanding officer, hoping desperately that he didn't do anything irrational.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello**

**I am actually getting this typed and posted a lot faster than I expected! I have no idea how long I can keep up the fast posting, but hopefully I can get chapter 4 to you soon! **

**Once again, all previous warnings and disclaimers aply. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think so far! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

Edward's head snapped in the direction of the voice, shooting a death glare at the intruders, mainly Mustang. He helped his newly restored brother into a sitting position and held in such a way as if he were trying to protect him from some great threat that had just arrived to take him away.

"What are you doing here, Colonel bastard?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"It's _General_ now, Fullmetal, and I came to see what kind of trouble you're causing this time." Ed just gave an unenthused grunt at his correction of his rank. Before Ed could give any further reply, he felt a tender hand touch his forehead.

"Nii-san, you're bleeding!" Al said with wide, worried eyes as he examined the cut on Ed's forehead.

"What…?" Ed turned back to look at his worried brother's face as Al withdrew his hand covered in blood. "Oh, don't worry Al, it's nothing. I'm fine." Ed said with a reassuring smile. Al however, was not convinced, over the years Ed had become a pro at being able to lie about his own well-being to others, but Al knew him better than anyone and could see through the well practiced act.

"No nii-san… there's too much… Why is there so much blood everywhere?" Al asked taking in his surroundings for the first time. Ed didn't answer; he just looked away, which scared Al even more. "What happened?" His eyes grew even wider as panic flooded through his body. "Equivalent Exchange, of course you would have to give up something… What did you have to exchange to pull my body from the gate!?" Al was shouting at this point, terrified for his brother. He couldn't see anything obvious missing; he still had his remaining arm and leg, but there was just so much blood. He knew from their teacher that the gate could take more than just limbs from people as payment for human transmutation and opening the gate.

"Calm down Al, really I'm fine." Al could see it now; there was pain in his brother's eyes and he looked extremely pale. He hid it well, but it was still there. He really was hurt, but the blood covered them both to the point where it was impossible to pinpoint exactly where the source was.

"Still, just to be on the safe side, I think both of you should be taken to the hospital and be seen by a doctor. All of that blood had to come from somewhere." Mustang said with that commanding tone that he loved to use so much.

"Fine… Then will you leave us alone, _General_ bastard?" Ed asked turning his head back over to glare at Mustang again.

"Fine…" Mustang replied deciding to let Ed get away with his comment this time. He then turned and started walking back up the stairs, Hawkeye right behind him.

"Ready Al?" Ed smiled and Al nodded back to his brother. Ed went to stand, starting first with his right leg, but as soon as he put pressure on his automail leg he fell back down onto the hard stone floor, trying his best not to shout from the pain.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled as he heard Mustang and Hawkeye hurry back down the stairs.

"What happened?!" It was Hawkeye who spoke.

"Nii-san, what's wrong with your automail?!"

"Nothing Al…" he responded quietly.

"Don't lie to me! Something's obviously wrong if you can't even stand up! Now tell me!" Al shouted at him. Surprised by Al's outburst, Ed stared into his desperate eyes for a moment before hanging his head low and moving his hands away from where he had been trying to hide the immense amount of blood seeping through his black pants where the automail connected to his skin. Al gave a small gasp as he finally saw where all the blood was coming from. "Nii-san, what about your arm?" He asked as he quickly went to remove Ed's black jacket so that he could see the automail port. It too was covered in blood; if possible, Al thought it looked like it was even worse than his brother's leg. Al closed his eyes. How could his brother not tell him he was in so much pain?

"Ok, we have to get you to the hospital _now._ No arguing, Fullmetal." Mustang said firmly. Ed nodded slowly. He didn't like the idea of going to the hospital, but he could see that he had no choice now.

"Hey, Lt. Hawkeye…" Ed called softly.

"Don't worry, I'll contact Ms. Rockbell and see if she can come and take a look at your automail." Hawkeye said with a smile before Ed could even finish asking her. Ed smiled back.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, Ed felt someone harshly grab his left arm and pull him up into a very painful standing position. He quickly shifted his weight so that he was, for the most part, only putting pressure on his right leg.

"What do you think you're doing now?!" Ed glared at Mustang as he positioned Ed's good arm around his shoulders so that Ed was forced to rely on him for support.

"I'm actually trying to help you. It wouldn't kill you to be more appreciative. But if you don't want my help then feel free to go on ahead up the stairs and out to the car."

_Damn it! He's right… I hate it when he's right… especially right now!_ Ed thought angrily, however he said nothing and simply gave a nod in response. That was pretty much what Mustang had expected. Ed never did like having to ask for any kind of help, he always wanted to just handle everything on his own.

Slowly Mustang helped Ed across the room and up the stairs as Hawkeye went to go help Alphonse. When they were outside and to the car, Hawkeye and Alphonse still inside, Mustang decided that it was as good a time as any other to bring up what had happened in the basement.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened down there or am I going to have to start guessing?" Mustang asked as Ed painfully crawled into the backseat of the car, Mustang still leaning on the open car door staring down at him. Ed had been _really _hoping that for once in his life Mustang would just mind his own damn business and not ask any questions, but he knew that hell would have to freeze over before that could ever happen.

"Isn't it obvious? We got Al's body back… End of story." Ed shrugged and looked away.

"Yes, but what did you have to _do_ in order to get it back… It is equally obvious from the condition that you're in that it was anything but easy." Mustang pried.

"Does it really matter? It worked! I'm going to be fine, believe me, I've been through worse!" Ed said lightly. Mustang however was not convinced by his overly optimistic tone. His eyes darkened somewhat as he said something else. "More importantly than that though, Al is ok. He's no longer trapped in that lifeless, unfeeling metal body I put him in. For the first time in my life, I feel like I did something right. I finally was able to fix my terrible mistake… I'm just sorry that it took me so long…" Ed trailed off.

"You can't keep blame yourself forever, Ed." Mustang interjected quietly.

"How can I not? Throughout all of the years that we spent searching for a way to get his body back I was always terrified that he blamed me; that he hated me. Maybe now I can begin to make it up to him… somehow…" Ed's head was low as he just stared down at the floorboard of the car.

"Well, from where I was standing, it sure didn't look like he hated you… In fact, quite the opposite."

Ed's head shot up quickly as he gave Mustang a look that warned him to back down.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Ed yelled at him. Mustang smirked.

"What I mean, Fullmetal, is that kiss… it looked a little too intense for it to be considered just a friendly kiss between brothers."

Ed clenched his fist together trying desperately to refrain from punching Mustang.

"You bastard… I swear if you make a big deal out of that or tell anyone…"

"And why do you think I'd tell anyone?" Mustang asked rather amused.

"How am I supposed to know why you do any of things you do!? Look, this isn't just about me! If you open your big mouth about this, and this gets outs, who knows what would happen! I don't want Al to have to go through any of that. That's the last thing we need right now."

"Hey, don't blame me if things go badly! I'm not the one in love with my brother…" Ed couldn't hold back anymore. He launched a punch, with his left hand since the other hurt still, straight at Mustang's face. Mustang was easily able to dodge, and he just smiled down at the infuriated alchemist.

"Don't you ever say that again! You have no idea what you're talking about! It was nothing!" Ed yelled at him furiously. Mustang was far from convinced, however he decided to let it go for now because he heard footsteps behind. Hawkeye and Alphonse emerged from the building, Hawkeye helping Al walk to the car. He still looked pretty shaky. Al now was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt, neither of which were stained with blood; a big improvement in Mustang's opinion. He closed the door of the car, slammed really, that he had been leaning on and walked to the front passenger seat, not yet getting in.

"Well Alphonse, how do feel?" Mustang asked with a smile.

"Ok for the most part! My head is hurting somewhat, but at least that's something! I'm just glad to be able to feel anything at this point, even if it is pain, but really it isn't that bad."

_Yes, that's definitely Alphonse…_ Mustang thought to himself as he listened to his cheerful response. It was the same voice that had come from the empty suit of armor, except now it didn't have that hollow, metallic ring to it.

"Ok, well let's see what the doctor can do about your head to make it feel better." Mustang replied. Al nodded and Hawkeye helped him to the other side of the car so he could get into the backseat beside his brother. Mustang and Hawkeye got in too with Hawkeye in the driver's seat. As Hawkeye started driving to the hospital, Ed, who was looking out the window lost in thought, felt Al touch his left arm very gently. He looked over and saw Al running his hand down his arm, feeling the soft, tingling touch. Al seemed to be very focused on what he was doing; he was just staring down as he ran his hand down Ed's arm. He then picked up Ed's hand and seemed to be examining it closely, his own hands running across Ed's fingers and intertwining them. Ed watched him, unsure really of what he was doing.

"Al?" He finally asked quietly, getting his younger brother's attention. Al's bronze eyes peered into Ed's golden ones. Al smiled then reluctantly let go of Ed's hand.

"Sorry nii-san… it's just been a long time since I could feel anything and well…" His voice trailed off and he looked away. Ed smiled, understanding now.

"Yes, it has… I'm sorry that I couldn't get your body back any sooner, Al." Ed said with a sad look in his eyes. He reached out and gently ran his hand along the side of Al's face. Al leaned into the simple touch and smiled at him happily.

"It's ok, nii-san! I'm fine now! We just have to get you all fixed up now."

"Don't worry about me; I've got the best automail mechanic around!" They both laughed, and then Ed cringed as he thought about the damage and repairs that his automail may need… and the inevitable wrench that was sure to be thrown at him for being so reckless. "Although… she's not going to be very happy when she gets here and sees the damage… Maybe she'll be too excited about seeing you that she'll forget to be mad at me!"

"Maybe…" Al thought for a moment. "So how bad is it _really_? I can tell that it must hurt pretty badly, so that must mean that a lot of stress was put on the ports… plus all the blood." Ed sighed knowing he couldn't get out of answering this time. He rubbed the back of his neck thinking of what he should tell him.

"I don't know… I guess we'll just have to see what Winry and the doctor say." He smiled trying to reassure Al, and failing. Hawkeye then pulled up to the entrance of the hospital.

_I hate hospitals…_ Ed thought miserably, glaring at the offensive building before him.


End file.
